


coronacation 2020

by sps12e7 (pepsicola)



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Stepbrother AU, i'm probably gonna add tags along the way, so ships will be in order of appearance, this is gonna be in a oneshot format i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepsicola/pseuds/sps12e7
Summary: the main five are stuck in self-quarantine. they have online school. they can't go outside. and can't see each other in person either. so they text. a lot. and even though they're not supposed to go outside and hang around in big groups, they still do. they're the reason we're still in quarantine. (everything is in image format, which is why there are few words.)(stay safe and wash your hands!)
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Eric Cartman & Kenny McCormick, Eric Cartman/Butters Stotch, Henrietta Biggle/Kenny McCormick, Kenny McCormick & Butters Stotch, Kyle Broflovski & Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski & Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski & Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski & Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Red/Kevin Stoley, Stan Marsh & Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh & Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh & Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	1. Stan's Gang: Mon, Mar 30, 2020

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very spontaneous story-in-text-format i'm doing. i usually have a set date for my stuff to go up months after i finish writing them, but this idea came to me last night (in other words not even close to being completed). i just went with it because i'm bored of being in the house all day and need something to do. so in order to combat my boredom, i started writing text messages between the main five (and maybe other characters, i don't know yet) if they were my age and in quarantine like pretty much everyone right now.
> 
> this story has nothing to do with the timeline most of my other stories follow, but there will be some parallels, if that makes sense. for example, the consistency of cartman and butters' relationship being revealed is still in september. that doesn't change. it's just that they're also going through the pandemic like it's real time, which didn't happen in loving him was red.
> 
> the format of this is just screenshots from some fake texting app i downloaded, so it's not gonna look like actual android/ios messaging. the way the different phone types are differentiated is by bubble color. i didn't like the way the app had the names put in or how i couldn't change the date and time, so i had to improvise a little.
> 
> (and yes i have an android 😔)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stan begs his friends to come over to his house because he's bored.

messages from **kyle broflovski**

messages to **butters, fatass, kenny, stan**

Monday, March 30, 2020

12:39 PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the quality is so bad 🤮


	2. Stan's Gang: Thurs, Apr 2, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the school year is officially over but the boys don't think much of it.

messages from **eric cartman**

messages to **b-butts, dead boy, killjoy kyle, stan**

Thursday, April 2, 2020


	3. Kenrietta: Tues, Apr 7, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there are two moods during quarantine: horny and bored. kenny and henrietta are horny. i'm so sorry for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, henrietta is out of character. yes, i had trouble figuring out her texting style without being dry. no, i don't know what's going on in this chapter.

messages from **ke** **nny mccormick**

messages to **h **enri 🖤👸🏻****

Tuesday, April 7, 2020

1:29 PM

Contact name changed to **Mrs McCormick** 🖤👰🏻


	4. Style: Sat, Apr 18, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kyle asks stan for his opinion on which shirts he should get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i downloaded snapchat for this. i made the crappy bitmojis. the effort.

messages from **stan marsh**

messages to **ky**

Saturday, April 18, 2020

1:08 PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stan did not send the message about kyle looking good. kyle will never know that his super best friend thinks he looks good. stan doesn't want him to know.


	5. Stendy: Sun, Apr 19, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stan asks wendy if she's running for class president again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ignore the "you deleted a chat" thing that's my bad

messages from **stan marsh**

messages to **wendy**

Sunday, April 19, 2020

1:59 PM


	6. Stan's Gang: Wed, Apr 29, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kenny tells his friends that he really likes online school. and his friends really like it too. it's just easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not from colorado so i don't know how they're doing online school. i base schedules, class start and end times, and types of classes off of my school.

messages from **kenny mccormick**

messages to **fat boy, kyle, leo, stan**

Wednesday, April 29, 2020

9:17 PM


	7. Cartters: Fri, May 1, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> butters is grounded during quarantine.

messages from **butters stotch**

messages to **the baddest**

Friday, May 1, 2020

4:35 PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in loving him was red, i wrote that cartman and butters Did It for the first time in august after their sophomore year, but i feel like if they were quarantined together it would happen a lot sooner.


	8. Clybe: Sat, May 9, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clyde and bebe talk about how much they miss each other.

messages from **clyde donovan**

messages to **bebe 💍**

Saturday, May 9, 2020


	9. Cartters: Fri, May 15, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> butters is finally un-grounded.

messages from **eric cartman**

messages to **b-butts**

Friday, May 15, 2020


	10. Revin: Mon, May 25, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> red comes up with a great idea for a club next year.

messages from **red tucker**

messages to **👽kevin**

Monday, May 25, 2020


	11. Stan's Gang: Tues, Jun 2, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to be honest, i don't really know what this chapter is about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's kyle's birthday today and even though this chapter isn't centered around his birthday, and it's also set for a date that isn't may 26, it's in his pov so it counts i guess.

messages from **kyle broflovski**

messages to **butters, fatass, kenny, stan**

Tuesday, June 2, 2020

2:50 PM


End file.
